Sadie Hawkins
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: 5th update of the night! Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry this isn't a summary, but I have no good summary for this story. Multi-chapter! You guys have no idea how many times I spelled 'Sadie' wrong.


Happy Update Friday! This will be my 5th update today! Oh my God! I'm so excited. I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own anything HOA related except my plot line!

* * *

3rd Person Point of View

It was a quiet day in Anubis House. Fabian and Nina were doing homework at the kitchen table; Alfie and Jerome were planning their latest prank, with Mara scolding them the whole time; Eddie and Patricia were listening to loud music and texting each other; and Mick and Joy were playing Tic-Tac-Toe, Mick kept losing. Amber, however, was no where to be found. No one had seen her since school got out. Suddenly, there was a huge crash in the entry way. Amber came running in with an excited look on her face.

"Guys, guess what?" She asked.

"Your dad won the lottery, again?" Alfie asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Amber said. "Wait, did he? Never mind, this is more important."

"Really Amber?" Nina asked, as her and Fabian had stopped with calculus and looked at her. "This is more important then you buying anything you've ever wanted?"

"YES!"

"What is it then?" Joy asked.

"We're having a Sadie Hawkins dance!" Amber said. The news hit the group in different ways. Nina, Patricia, and Jerome groaned loudly, Eddie, Alfie, and Mick looked confused, and Joy and Mara looked excited. Fabian's expression was unreadable.

"A Suzie whatsit?" Alfie asked. Amber sighed.

"A _Sadie Hawkins_ dance is when the girl asks the guy to the dance. So, Alfie, will you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Amazeballs! Thanks, Ambs."

Nina rolled her eyes. She thought dances were stupid. She is not a girly girl, she really doesn't dress up unless she absolutely has to. Like a wedding or Amber makes her, but she isn't going to a dance if she doesn't have too.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah? Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's no matter, I was just gonna ask what you were thinking about." Nina looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled. He always knew when something was wrong.

"I think dances are stupid." She muttered under her breath.

"Then why did you go to prom with me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"That was different. I was waiting for you to ask me out, that counted."

"Ah. You know, we don't have to go. We could always just stay home and have a movie marathon, or make cupcakes, or or or-" Nina stopped him.

"Since it would technically be a Sadie Hawkins dance, I think that it is only fair that I decide what we're doing. I usually let you decide anyway, so maybe this time we can something you wouldn't even expect."

"That sounds scary." Fabian said, chuckling as Nina playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"So, is Fabina going to the dance?" Amber asked, interrupting the moment.

"Nope." The couple said at the same time.

"Why not?" Amber asked, with a tone of whining.

"I hate dances and Fabian said we don't have to go, so we're not." Nina explained.

"Fabian! Why are you ruining my fun?" She asked, actually hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm just being a good boyfriend! She didn't want to go, and you can't force us!"

"Watch me!"

"How about not?" Nina smiled. She just absolutely loved it when her boyfriend got sassy.

"FABIAN LEWIS RUTTER AND NINA VICTORIA MARTIN YOU MUST MUST MUST GO TO THE SADIE HAWKINS DANCE OR ELSE EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK!" Nina's smile dropped into a frown and Fabian looked really scared.

"What happened last week?" Alfie asked, very excited. Amber crossed her arms over her chest, stuck one hip out, and looked at Nina straight in the eye. Nina stared back, almost daring Amber to respond. Fabian was looking at the two girls with admiration for his girlfriend and annoyance with his girlfriend's best friend.

Nina stood up from her chair, picked up her books, and ran up the stairs. Fabian ran behind her, leaving his books alone.

"YOU HAVE 24 HOURS!" Amber shouted after them.

~In Nina and Amber's room~

"I can't believe her!" Nina said, obviously very annoyed. Fabian was sitting next to her with his head in his hands.

"We could just leave, right away. Say we're going to Switerland, but we actually go to Iceland."

"We can't do that, Fabian."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"Fine. Can't argue with that logic."

"What if-" Nina got interrupted by Fabian's cell phone ringing.

"Sorry, Neens." Fabian said, looking at the contact.

"Take it, it's okay." Nina said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey mum. What's going on?"

After a little while of talking, Fabian let out a gasp.

"When?" Nina looked at her boyfriend in concern.

"Can Nina come?" Nina's curiosity peaked when her name was said.

"Mum, you have no idea how happy I am you called. Thanks, Mum. Love you too, bye." Nina looked at him with big eyes, expectantly.

"What?"

"My mum is having a little dinner party, and I know that its' not what you wanted to do on the night of the dance, but if we go, we get out of it, and no else knows about what happened."

"If I go, can I pick another night for me to plan our date?"

"Sure, fine."

"YAY!"

"My mom is going to actually call the house tomorrow to 'officially' invite us, and then Amber won't force us to go. But right now, we have to act like we're going and that we're REALLY excited about it. Can you do that for about 15 hours?"

"Fine. But, we are watching the Vampire Diaries soon!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

So, I know that this is spontaneous, and I know that you are all wondering about what happened with Fabina, but it will come all in good time. I hope you guys enjoyed, please contact me with any questions and/or if you're entering my contest!

None of you guys will know what happened. I'll give you a hint; both Fabian and Nina are VERY embarrassed about it. ;)

~Kathryn~

PS: Please no Vampire Diaries spoilers, I've only seen like 2 episodes of season one! I'm getting there!

PPS: Who is excited for The Damned, Nathalia's new movie? If you haven't seen the trailer, you must watch it! (Keep in mind, it is rated 'R', so it isn't suitable for children.)


End file.
